The Sister
by Coolgirl1015
Summary: Someone from Damon and Stefan past return, but things start to go wrong. Pairings: Stefan/Elena P.S. please read! The story's a lot better than the summary
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: this is my first fan fiction so please tell me if you think it good or not thanks read&review

The Sister

Stefan's PVO

I lay there panting needlessly next to Elena and then pulling up the sheet so she didn't get cold, she returned my action by burying her head in the crook of my neck and planting a small butterfly kiss there.

"Do you want anything? Food? Drink?"

"Water?"

"Of course." I replied kissing the top of her head and slipping on my shorts and shirt that was still exposing some of my chest. We shared an innocent smile just as I left the room and walked downstairs. I was walking past the parlour when I heard a very young female voice.

"Do you realise I have been waiting four hours for you to came downstairs?"

I would recognise that voice anywhere, I turned round and my mouth hung in shock as I saw this sight in front of me, she was a young girl wearing black leggings, black top and purple jacket,about a minute had passed and I finally choked out, "Brooke?"

"The one and only! Well strictly that's not true but you know what I mean!" The confident young girl replied.

Brooke's PVO

I got off the sofa and walked over to him, he still wasn't talking as he was still in shock mode,"So what are you doing down here?" I sniffed the air dramatically and picked up her scent, "she's still upstairs." He automatically straighten up being the over protective Stefan he is. He still wasn't saying anything but his mouth had transformed into a hard line and he was giving me a stern look. "Don't worry I won't touch her!" I said reassuringly throwing my hands up in the air. "What's her name again, oh yeah Elena wasn't it?" I said answering my own question, "or should I say Eleennaa!" I said mocking his earlier moan. If he could blush he would be a red as a tomato right now.

He changed the subject quickly. "So what are doing here?"

"Are you kidding!" I leaped up on him cupping his face and wrapping my legs around his waist "I've come to find my two favourite brothers Stefan and Damon! Wait!" I said jumping down,"Where is Damon?" I sniffed the air again "He's not here?"I shot a questioning look directly at Stefan who replied simply with "He's hunting."

"Okay I guess I'll see him later then." I know he could sense the disappointment in my voice but I had just travel around the world and back to find them and he wasn't here. I didn't want him to feel second best so I jumped back up on him, "I'm so glad I found you!" Throwing my arms around his neck and burying my head in his neck. Then I smelt him, and lift my head so I could look him in the eyes "what is that?!" I sniffed again "do you drink deer...and...bunny blood?" I was slightly disgusted.

He simply nodded. I could sense he was uncomfortable talking about it so I thought that I would just ask Damon later.

The worse happened. I smelt blood, human blood, Elena's blood. I quickly jumped down to hide my face as I could feel the blood rush to my eyes and the veins prominently appearing under them. I started pacing by the fire to drown out the smell, but it was dominant, more powerful than the rest and it was driving me crazy. Stefan was just standing there trying to keep himself under control. "Why are you just standing there, she's your girlfriend!" I shouted venomously, out of my mind with bloodlust. He quickly sped upstairs after probably giving himself a pep talk not to harm her.

Stefan's PVO

I found Elena with a cut on her wrist. "What happened?" I asked obviously concerned but she could sense the urgency in my voice.

"I cut myself on the edge of the marble counter in your bathroom."

"Drink my blood."

"What?!" She said caught off guard by what I had just asked or told her to do.

"Please? I'll explain in a minute, just please do it?" My eyes pleading.

"Ok." She replied cautiously.

With that I bit into my wrist and held it up to her she drank carefully even though I couldn't feel anything but her wound healed. I lead her to the bed.

"What was that all about?" She asked slightly worried.

I was about to explain when Brooke's voice came "You both decent?"

"Um..." I scanned us both up and down Elena was wearing a lilac vest with shorts, "Yeah, pretty much."

She swung round the doorpost and stepped into the room, "Sorry I lost control, I guess it's in my genes." She said it cockily.

"In her genes? Who is this Stefan?" A very confused Elena asked.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce my self earlier." She said politely as she approached Elena and held out a hand. "I'm Brooke, Brooke Salvatore."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry this one isn't as long as the first chapter. PLEASE REVIEW.

The Sister Chapter 2

Elena PVO

I studied her face, she was about 10 or 11 years old,she had beautiful wavy cascade of hair falling down her shoulders and stop at the very end of her chest, moderately plump pink lips and Damon's crystal blue eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked sounding rude but I really was confused and I was getting tired of all the secrets.

"Stefan's sister." She said calmly, as if nothing had happened.

"Stefan never told me he had a sister?" I shot a pointed, yet hurt look at Stefan and pondering was why he hadn't told me this.

"Nope, 'cause he thought I was dead." She ran over to behind stefan and placed her head on his shoulder."Right steffy?" She loudly whispered the last part. I found the same cockiness in her as I did in Damon, but I think she angry at Stefan for something. Stefan had is head slightly tilted down, she he didn't have to look us in the eye.

"Anyway!" She suddenly broke the silence and jumped on the bed in front of us. "What's been going on in Mystic Falls, whilst I been gone?"

Brooke's PVO

They both looked at each other and both tilted their heads down so they didn't have to look at me. There was another long silence"Is no one going to answer?" I was irritated. Neither of them did. "Fine, then!" I said getting off the bed and headed towards the door. Just when I was about to leave when Stefan's voice came, "Brooke; wait."

I turned around and hesitated until I finally gave in and sat back on the bed and looked at them expectantly waiting for either one of them to say something. Stefan went first, "So this is obviously Elena, and she has a few friends and family you can't touch, Jenna; Jeremy; Bonnie; Caroline; Matt; Alaric and I think that's it"

"Ok. Do you have any friends I can't touch?"

"Not really. But don't tough the Lockwood's or any of Elena's friend's family." He was slightly embarrassed about having no friends as I sniggered quietly. I stopped when I heard a key in the door rattle, I mouthed to them 'Damon' then held a finger to my lips telling them to be quiet and then sped downstairs.

I stood on the balcony and watched over him as he poured himself a scotch. Then made my move, moving frantically from place to place confused him as he placed his scotch on the table. Then I finally pounced on his and placed my hand over his mouth and whispered in his ear "Hi Damon."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries

Author's note: please read&review please.

The Sister Chapter 3

Brooke's PVO

"Brooke?" His voice was extremely muffled by my hand though. I jumped down and went round to his front. He immediately cupped my face and smiled completely dazed by me. He wrapped me up in a hug and spun me round "where have you been?!"

"Looking for you!" I said looking him in the eyes, I didn't like to admit it but I had always been closer to Damon. He understood me and was my only friend, in the 1860s.

He pulled me back into the hug and after half a minute placed me on the ground and bent down to my level, "I missed you." He said gently.

"I missed you too!" I had a great amount of sincerity in my voice.

Damon's PVO

Having my sister back made me feel whole again. She filled an empty void deep in my stomach. We had a special connection on one else understood, it was ours and ours only. After I had found her I didn't go into where she had been because I thought Stefan would want to know but he was still upstairs with Elena and we didn't want to intrude. So we were stuck watching some shit soap on tv.

"Do people really have nothing better to do than write these programmes where the same crap happens every week?"

"Pretty much!"

"Well! Whatever keeps them happy!"

"Guess so." There was a pause.

"Do you have any blood?" She asked casually.

"We have blood bags in the basement, but we can go hunting if you want?"

"Oh, I'm fine with the blood bags thanks."

I got up and went to the basement and went to the fridge. "Any preferences?" I knew she could hear me when I spoke normally so I didn't bother shouting.

"B positive?"

"Sure." I was back up in a flash and walking towards her, when she saw the blood her eyes tinted red, and the veins ever so slightly appeared. But then she regained her composure.

"Thank you." She said as I handed it to her. "So what's with Stefan and the bunny blood?"

"Don't get me started." I sat down next to her on the sofa as she waited expectedly sipping her blood. "Well, basically when he drinks human blood he goes on a high, he's more cocky and more annoying. And he blacks out and kills loads of innocent people. Ever heard of the Ripper?"

She almost chocked on her blood, "that was him?"

I just nodded.

She flopped back truly shocked, "wow."

A few minutes laters Stefan came down and said goodbye to Elena at the door.

"Hey baby bro!" I exclaimed and I saw Brooke smile at that. "I've got to go meet Alaric at the grill. You!" I pointed at Stefan "look after her!" I pointed at Brooke.

"I'm not a kid anymore!" She shouted jokingly

"Yes you are!" I kept my back turned and walked out.

Stefan's PVO

I knew this was my chance to talk to her. "Why are you angry at me?"

"Stefan let's not get into this now, I just got home."

"No lets, why are you angry at me?" I said pushing her.

"Stefan!" Telling me to stop.

"Why are you angry at me?" And because I knew it I was pinned against a wall and staring at red eyes at me.

"Why am I angry at you?" She shouted holding me by the neck. "Because you didn't care!" She slammed me against the wall and backed off. I just waited not knowing what to say. "You're not the only one I'm angry at, if father were here I'd be angry at him too." Tears spilling down her face as she sat down.

"Why?" I asked being as gently as I could.

"I was nothing to you and dad. He hated me and do you remember the last time you had a conversation with me that wasn't forced. No? Because it never happened." She brought her knees to her chest and placed her head on them.

"I didn't hate you. And neither did father. You just reminded him of mother and he missed her dearly."

"You're wrong. She died giving birth to me. He hated me Stefan, he always did."

"I'm telling you he just missed mother."

"But I was seven years old. I thought no one loved me. And when Damon went to war it just made it all so much harder. I just needed to get away!" Waterfalls flowing down her face. I cupped her face and wiped away her fallen tears with the pad of my thumb. "Do you remember those two weeks you and Damon went away?" I nodded, "father didn't talk to me for the entire two weeks."

"What did you do after you ran away?"

"Found a witch, I was sick when she found me so she gave me vampire blood, then duplicated it and made me take it everyday, I ended up dying with it in my system. But anyway I've got to go shopping, I don't have ant clothes and coming to think of it any money either." She held out her hand and I gave her a twenty. She wiped her tears and walked straight out of the front door.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries

Author's note: I'm sorry this took so long! Please please please review, I've done 4 chapters and no one has reviewed so please do, and also tell me where you think this story should go, I do have an idea in mind but I want to hear your thoughts. Sorry if the sorry is getting a bit slow! PLEASE REVIEW!

The Sister Chapter 4

Brooke's PVO

I can't believe Stefan did that to me. I was shocked. So I went to town. It's different now, full of cars lots of shops and not much greenery left. But I found a women's clothes shop and was looking at pyjamas when I heard Damon's voice outside and I automatically turned around and saw Damon walking towards me and who I can only guess was Alaric trailing behind him. Damon could tell I was upset and gave me a look that told me we would talk later.

"What are you doing here?" He tried to sound casual.

"Buying clothes, pyjamas. You?" Raising my eyebrows mocking the fact he was in a women's shop.

"Just heading home, want a lift?"

"Sure, thanks."

"Oh, by the way this is Alaric. Alaric-Brooke Brooke- Alaric."pointing to us in sequence.

"Nice to meet you, Alaric Saltzman." He offered a hand.

"Brooke Salvatore." I took his hand as a confused Alaric looked up at Damon for more information.

"My sister." He explained simply.

"Is she like you?" He said in a hushed tone. When I heard this I made blood rush to my eyes and he looked taken aback but it answered his question.

"I'm driving!" He said turning to walk out but I seized him by the arm and smelt him and whispered, "you've been drinking!" I turned to Alaric "you're just as bad though, maybe worse and since I'm too young I guess Damon is driving."

We got home safely and dropped Alaric off. But as soon as we went through the front door I was bombarded with questions by Damon, "what wrong? Why are you upset? Did you get hurt?"

"Damon I'm really tired can we do this tomorrow?" I wasn't lying, you with finding them and then the fight and then the shopping but he kept at it.

"Really, I want to know whats wrong?"

"If you want to know ask Stefan!"

"Ok, so you don't want to talk about it, but I have a surprise for you!" He looked really excited and I was surprised he wasn't jumping, "close you eyes." I did as I was told and he scooped me up and went somewhere with vampire speed and placed me down in front of a door, my door. It was my bedroom when I lived here. I looked up at Damon who gave and encouraging nod and I opened the door. My bedroom was in pristine condition, the exact same sheets, the exact same curtains, the exact same everything.

"Damon, this is amazing!" I ran and jumped on the bed.

"You like it?" He lent against the doorpost regaining his cool.

"Nope." I said it casually and disappointment fell over his face, "I love it!" I ran back and flung my arms around his neck.

Later, I was coming out of the bathroom and I was met by Elena standing and waiting. "You just don't go away do you?" She didn't know how to answer so she didn't.

I was walking past her when Stefan whispered so quietly so only I could hear,"be nice!"

"No!" I whispered back. As soon as the bathroom door shut Stefan vampire sped over to my bedroom, "can I help you?"

"What's your problem with Elena?"

"I never said a problem I had a problem." I said factually. "If she's staying the night I'm sleeping outside! I can not take a whole night of 'he he he Stefan.'"

"Seriously what's your problem? I know you have one!"

"Stefan get out!"

"What's your problem?"

"Get out!" All of my rage behind this one and he sped back to his bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries

Author's note: I'm sorry this took so long! BTW I made Caroline a vampire in this one. Please review please

The Sister Chapter 5

Elena's PVO

"Have I done something wrong?"

"No. My sister's tired, we had an argument earlier, don't worry about it." He tried to shrug it off.

"What was it about?" I walked over to the bed and started to settle in.

"I'd rather not talk about." He said quickly.

I placed my head gently on his shoulder and whispered, "ok." In his ear and sucked on the earlobe and kissed underneath it. He then tilted his head so he could kiss me properly, our tongues intertwined as if they were made for each other. He turned us round so he was on top and one of his hands supporting his weight. The kiss was slow, deep and passionate, I started taking off his top.

"Anyone at your house?"

"No." Then he sped over to my bedroom window as i clung to his chest and he climbed in and placed me on the bed and kissed me again, "what was that for?" I asked between kisses.

"Didn't want to bother my sister on her first day back." He kissed me again, probably so I didn't answer.

Clothing was discarded everywhere as it got more heated and soon we were completely naked. He fondled with my breasts and I rolled us over so I was on top as I kissed his body, from his neck to his waist. After more kissing he was on top again, so careful not to put any of his weight on me. He entered me slowly not breaking the kiss and I knew from that moment on that we weren't having sex, we were making love.

After we lay in my bed. He played with my hair and would occasionally kiss my temple as we enjoyed each others company. "So where are Jeremy and Jenna?"

"Jeremy's out with friends, which probably means getting drunk in the woods somewhere and Jenna's on a date." I said as I drew patterns in his abs.

He watched me, "you're so beautiful."

"And your so handsome." I kissed his cheek and he tighten his grip on my body moving us closer together and I could tell he was drifting off but I was tired as well.

"I love you."

"Love you too." I said soothingly.

Stefan's PVO

I woke up in Elena's bed with her curled up against me. She must have been already awake as she said, "good morning."

"Morning." I replied still half asleep. Her hand reached up too my face and stroked my cheek gently. I rubbed her back soothingly.

"Sleep well?" She asked.

"Yeah you?"

"I did with you here." She smiled.

I smiled back and kissed her hair. She shuffled up slightly and kissed me. I kissed back lovingly. She moved and straddled, "We probably shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"Jenna's here I can hear her breathing and Jeremy is," I listened closely for Jeremy next door and his pulse was very weak. "I'm just gonna do something."

"What?"

I didn't answer, just got changed with vampire speed and went into Jeremy's room, she immediately followed and saw me giving him my blood.

"Stefan what are you doing?"

"Saving him." I pulled my wrist away and Jeremy woke up.

"What happened?"

Elena immediately answered not wanting him to know anything, "we were making sure you were ok."

"Ok, go away now." He tried to get back to sleep, and we left.

Brooke's PVO

I went back to town, to relax and explore. I found the infamous Mystic Grill and went inside and sat at a booth scanning the menu, when a blond came up and asked, "are you ready to order?"

"Yes, I'll have the strawberry smoothie, thank you."

"Are waiting for someone, a parent or friend?"

"No it's just me."

"How old are you?" She asked concerned.

I knew she was a vampire, "a hundred and fifty something. Now chop chop."

A couple minutes later she came back with my drink. "I'm Caroline by the way."

"Brooke."

"So how much of your family is left?" She sat opposite me.

"My two older brothers." I sipped at my smoothie.

"Where are they?"

"Here, in Mystic Falls."

"Who are they? I probably know them."

"Damon and Stefan Salvatore." Her mouth gapped open in shock as this sudden realisation hit her.

"I didn't know they had a sister." She stumbled out.

"Well neither did they until yesterday." There was a silence but I broke it, "so are Stefan and Elena really that annoying?" She laughed at my sudden outburst.

"Pretty much." Then my phone went off and I checked.

"It's Damon, he wants me back home." I send reading the text, "see you later." I got up.

"Bye!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

"Bye." My sounded pathetic next to hers.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries

Author's note: please I'm desperate for reviews! Please!

The Sister Chapter 6

Brooke's PVO

I pushed open the heavy door to my house and was met by none other than Damon, with a concerned face, "where have you been?"

"Town. Met Caroline, she seems nice." He grimaced at her name which made me wonder what happened between them.

"You could of told me, left me a note, something!"

"Alright dad!" I shouted back. He looked genuinely hurt, he hates being compared to dad, because he hates him. So he started to walk out, "Damon, wait." He kept walking, "I'm sorry..." Then a sudden burst of indescribable pain shoot though me. I screamed loudly and fell to the floor, clutching my head. The pain was all over me, it felt as if a thousand stakes all went through my body at one. I was screaming and groaning so loudly I hardly noticed Damon kneeling next to me.

Damon's PVO

She fell to the ground screaming, moaning, groaning, fidgeting and crying. Stefan ran through the door and knelt the other side of her, his hands hovering over not wanting to hurt her.

"Make it stop!" She yelled.

"We're going to." I tried to say soothingly but there was a lot of panic in my voice. I looked to Stefan, "blood." He got a blood bag and handed it to me. I pulled her upper body towards me and lay her head on her shoulder and made her drink the blood. She had some and gasped loudly and I'm guessing the pain stopped, she fell back into my body and cried into my neck.

"That was horrible!" She sobbed.

I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her back, "I know, but it's over." I sped over to the sofa, carrying her and lay down with her still beside me and still crying.

Stefan knelt beside her, "alright sweetheart? Want some more blood?"

"Don't pretend like you care, Stefan. Just get lost!" She hit his chest hard and he stumbled backwards before leaving.

Her sobs calmed down slightly, "do you feel alright now?" I rubbed her back.

She nodded, "what's wrong with me?" She was scared.

"Has this happened before?"

"Not like that. But just before I found you my fangs disappeared."

She was still shaking from crying, "what do mean they disappeared?"

"They just disappeared."

Stefan's PVO

I sat on Elena's bed and practically through my head in my hands. She came in a few minutes later, "hey Stefan are you ok?"

"Not really." I didn't look at her.

"What's wrong?" She shut the door and sat next to me.

"She hates me Elena!" I looked at her, "she right all I did was neglect her all the time!" I got up and started pacing. Elena didn't answer because she didn't know what happened back in the 1860s.

She got up, stood in front of me, "It's ok Stefan, it'll be ok. We'll figure out a way to make it up to her." She cupped my face and leant her forehead against mine, "ok?" I nodded. We were so close it only made sense to kiss her so I did.

Elena's PVO

He kissed me hard and passionately, but he was hurting and needed comfort. We fell back onto the bed, he sucked on my ear and left a trail of kisses down my neck as I whimpered in pleasure. He did this for a while until, I felt two very sharps prongs pierce my neck and bury there way in and it hurt. A lot. "Stefan stop! Stefan it really hurts! Stefan!" I could feel myself getting physically as well as mentally weaker as he sucked the essence of life right from my body. The worst thing was I knew he couldn't stop.

All of a sudden Brooke jumped through my window and injected something into Stefan and chucked him out the window. I was barely awake when every ounce of my body grew heavy and it all went black...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

Author's note: please please review!

The Sister Chapter 7

Brooke's PVO

I injected vervain into Stefan, making him pass out before chucking him out the window. I noticed Elena on the bed barely gripping onto consciousness so I gave her some of my blood as Stefan would kill himself if something happened to her. I jumped out the window and saw Stefan stirring on the ground, I grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against a tree, "what the hell were you thinking!"

He was still grotty but he mumbled, "I don't know." I could barely hear him and I could tell he was very upset.

"Come on," I hung him over my back "we are going home." It was already dark but we were home in a matter of minutes. I walked up to the door and put Stefan on the ground as he could walk now. I didn't talk to him, just pushed the heavy door open and motioned for him to go in.

As soon as I walked in Damon rushed over,completely ignoring Stefan and the blood around his mouth. "Where have you been?" He was annoyed but more relieved than anything else.

"Saving his ass! And Elena's." I added to make Stefan feel bad, but in all fairness he did deserve it. Damon turned around and I knew he could smell the blood and recognised it to be Elena's.

"You're going hunting and I'm coming with you." He said venomously at Stefan. He turned back to me, "is Elena alright?"

"I fed her my blood as I left."

"I'll go check on her, before hunting."

"I'll go. You don't want to risk Stefan going near her."

"Can you handle it?" He asked warily.

"Well she will be healed by now and I can't exactly bite her." Stefan shot me a questioning look but still didn't talk.

"Yeah, be careful though." He warned me.

"I'll be fine! Now go!" I almost shouted.

I sped back to Elena's house and climbed in her bedroom window, it was late now so everyone would be in bed. Her bedroom light was on, but I just left it. She was asleep in the same position that I left her, lying straight on the bed. I sat down next to her and placed two fingers on her neck to find a pulse, I couldn't find one, my palms grew sweaty and I was almost shaking with fear that she might be dead but eventually I found one and let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding. Her breathing was light, but it was there. I saw she was stirring under my touch so I pulled my hand back to my side and sat there staring at her whilst she was waking up. She was startled by me at first by soon calmed down.

"What are you doing her? Where's Stefan?"she was very confused, she probably couldn't remember much.

"I'm here to make sure you're ok and Stefan is hunting with Damon." I stated simply.

"With Damon?"

"Well he's really just there to supervise. How do feel?" I wanted to change the subject.

"My head is banging. And I feel weak and tired." She dragged her fingers through her hair and sat up against the headboard.

"Those are side-effects from the blood."

"Blood?" She asked slightly scared.

"My blood. I gave it to you so you would heal."

"Right, ok, thanks."

"No problem. So what happened exactly, did he just bite you?"

"We were kissing he moved down to my neck and bit me." She was slightly embarrassed.

"Ok." There was a pause, "I've got to go check on Stefan and you should probably get some sleep."

"Yeah," she agreed heading for the bathroom, "tell him I know he didn't mean it."

I just nodded -not knowing how true that statement was- before jumping out the window. Then it hit me, how did I get in? Vampires are meant to be invited in, aren't they?

I'm not a true vampire anymore.

I got home to find Damon in the parlour, drinking. "How was hunting?"

"Long! He ate 4 deer and 7 bunnies!"

"Wow! Whatever takes away the cravings. How is he?"

"Upset. We hardly talked."

"I'm gonna go speak to him." I left before he got a chance to protest. I knocked on Stefan's door lightly before coming in and shutting it behind me. He was sitting on his bed against the headboard and staring blankly ahead. "Hey. How was hunting?" I said softly. He just shrugged lifelessly. I sat on the end of the bed, "she ok, by the way."

"Good." He still wasn't looking at me.

I moved up the bed next to him and grabbed his hand which was laying heavily next to him. "Why did you do it?" I asked gently.

"I don't know, I was hungry."

"Just don't do it again." I chided like he was a young child.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

Authors note: there a lot to take in, in this chapter, but I hope you like it! Please please please review.

The Sister Chapter 8

Elena's PVO

I woke up at around 4am in the deep darkness of my room. I suddenly didn't feel like sleeping anymore though. I sat up in bed and turned on my bedside light just to met Stefan's piercing gaze. He sat on the bed before me studying me, taking it all in. "Hey." I whispered so quietly I was afraid he didn't hear me. He replied with a small but loving smile as he stroked my leg gently under the cover.

"Listen before you say anything else, I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me, but I promise I will not let the blood consume me this time, I won't become this merciless monster so many people remember me for, I promise."

I placed a hand on his cheek and moved closer, "I know you didn't mean it. And I'll admit I was scared that this would change you... Forever. But just hearing you say that I know you wont do that. I love you, Stefan." He suddenly wrapped me up in a hug and said into my hair, "I love you, too." I threw my arms around his neck and leant my forehead against his, then I kissed him ever so gently, no tongues, but it was perfect. When we broke off he said, "you should get some sleep. We have school tomorrow."

"You're right, I went to bed pretty late as well." There was a pause whilst I shuffled down in bed, and surprisingly he took off his shoes and joined me. "Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Of course." He whispered gently.

Brooke's PVO

I woke up around 7am and hearing Damon in his shower, decided to go check on Stefan he was probably a wreck. I dragged myself down the corridor to his room and knocked quietly incase he was asleep. He didn't answer, so I pushed the door open to see an empty bed and his journal lying open on his last entry. I walked to the bed and picked it up, my eyes immediately flicked to the last sentence, 'I must go and see Elena.' I immediately jumped out the window and ran to Elena's and climbed in the window to find Stefan on the bed. I pinned him up to the wall by the neck, "where is she?!" I shouted

He could hardly talk I was holding him so tight, "in the bathroom." I let him go.

"Did you hurt her?"

"No!" He sounded disgusted. Elena came out of the bathroom, obviously hearing the shouting.

"Is everything ok?" She went and stood next to Stefan, I flinched not wanting him to hurt her, "it's ok, Brooke." She soothed, "he won't hurt me." She looked up at Stefan. I growled slightly before leaving.

Elena's PVO

Stefan smiled at me as Brooke jumped out the window. "I'm gonna go shower."

"Can I come too?" He asked with child-like innocence, "come on! It's not like we did anything last night."

"We shouldn't we are gonna be late." I turned to the bathroom and he sped in front of me with vampire speed.

"Please?" He said it with force.

I didn't say anything, but before I knew it, I was naked in the shower with Stefan. He gently pushed me against the cold tiles and kissed me lovingly. I was still slightly reluctant but soon got caught up in it all...

Brooke's PVO

I went straight back home after my little encounter with Stefan and Elena. I pushed open the massive door and walked slowly to the parlour suddenly not feeling like my self.

Damon was in there, "hey! Let me guess you went to check on Stefan."

"You heard him sneak out?" I asked confused.

"Yeah but he loves Elena way to much to hurt her again." He replied without looking. I went to go and sit next to him as we stared into the fire.

"How are you so sure? He's killed people he loved before."

"Yer but its not like that, he loves her more than he loves or loved anyone else."

"Well, I'll trust him for now. So what have you been doing?"

"Staring into the fire, drinking, the usual."

"Somebody's a loner!" I started to giggle slightly, but I felt a sharp squeeze in my stomach, so I ran to the bathroom. I open the cool patterned tolliet lid and threw up... Blood!

Damon knocked on the door, "Brooke are you ok?"

"What do you think!" I shouted back venomously. He came in and seeing the blood crouched down onto the floor with me.

"You should lie down." He gently rubbed my arm up and down.

I just nodded my head. Before I knew it Damon picked me up and placed me on my bed.

Damon's PVO

She looked frail, weak and pale as she lay there lifelessly. "Damon?" She croaked.

"Yeah?" I replied softly.

"What's wrong with me?" Hearing her say this my heart broke, so I sat next to her on the bed scooped her up and stroked her hair.

"I don't know sweetheart, but how would you feel about seeing a witch?"

"Ok, but she's coming here." She said before laying back to fall asleep. I took the hint and left the room, but headed straight to my phone and called Stefan. He hung up before replying and texted back, 'in school'

'Something's wrong with Brooke'

'What?'

'Dunno'

'I'll grab Elena and compel my way out of class.'

'must she come?'

'Yes' he replied simply, but I wasn't going to argue with him. I then straight away called Bonnie.

"What do you want Damon? I'm in school!" She answered stroppily.

"My sister's ill."

"I didn't even know you had a sister?"

"Yeah well, I do! She a vampire, just like me and she's ill! Vampires don't get sick!"

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Please please please help her, she's only 11."

"11!"

"Yes!"

"Fine I'll help! What are her symptoms?"

"Sharp bodies pains everywhere, at the same time, coughing up blood and her fangs disappeared."

"I'll be over soon." And the line went dead.

I went to check on Brooke and saw she was sleeping, she looked peaceful but somewhat restless. Then I heard Stefan and Elena pull into the drive, so went to open the door for them. And soon as Stefan saw me he ran over and said, "hey. How's Brooke and whats wrong?" He was clearly frantic.

"She not good and I don't know what's wrong, but I've called Bonnie and she's coming over to help."

"Can I see her?"

"Sure but she's sleeping." I stepped aside to let him in, he walked in urgently and Elena trailed awkwardly behind him and I followed her, closing the door. Stefan immediately pulled up a chair next to the bed and Elena stood behind him. I then sat next to Brooke and she stirred. She was facing Stefan when she opened her eyes, but she immediately looked at Elena and her eyes when red with blood.

"Get Elena out of here." She murmured weakly, all I did was look up and watch Elena leave with Stefan. A couple minutes later Stefan came back and stared at Brooke. Soon afterwards Bonnie arrived with grimwares and various other books.

After an hour of looking through books and researching in the library Bonnie piped up, "I found it." She said emotionlessly, never taking her eyes off the page.

"Well what is it?" I said impatiently.

"She in transition."


	9. Chapter 9

The Sister Chapter 9

Damon's PVO

"Transition! Into what?" I was confused, panicky and worried at the same time, not want my sister to go through anything painful.

"Human." Bonnie said hesitantly.

"How is that even possible?" I dropped the books I was holding and ran over to Bonnie.

"It all depends on the person and their transformation."

"Well we should ask her about it. And then you can see her." With that we strolled into Brooke's room. The first thing I saw was the bed... It was empty. Then I heard shuffling in the bathroom, so tentatively walked over to the door and knocked.

Then Brooke hummed lazily as an approval and I went in. Again I saw blood in the bowl and Brooke leaning against the wall. I quickly glanced at Bonnie over my shoulder, who was looking shocked and stiff. "Come here." I said quietly, helping Brooke to her feet and leading her to her bedroom.

"Is this the witch that's meant to be seeing me?"

"Yep."

She turned to the witch, "do you know what's wrong with me?" She asked with pleading eyes.

Bonnie nodded with sorrowful eyes.

"Really, what?" Brooke exclaimed, she was ecstatic that she had been diagnosed, little did she know that what she has, wasn't an easy fix.

"Before I tell you I need to know the exact details of your transition, into a vampire." Bonnie added.

"Well I fled from Mystic Falls at the age of 7 and went round in nearby towns and travelled. Then at the ag noticed people were still looking for me, so I snuck on a boat to England. On the way I fell ill, and was barely living as I lived on the streets in London. Then a young witch of a similar age found me and saw my suffering. So she gave me vampire blood. After this we became the best of friends, we spent every minute together, joined at the hip. But her mother wouldn't allow me to stay with them, as I was living in the streets at that point. So the young witch whose name was Anna started to duplicate the supply of vampire blood she had and fed me some everyday so I would stay healthy. Then one day when I was walking on the the edge of town, where I saw 2 noblemen fighting, I tried to make my way around them, but one of them tripped, sword in hand and stab my in the heart and killed me. When I woke I noticed and tiny wound on his neck where a sword had pierced him, all I could think about was drinking it. So I did. He was the first person I killed, I went round for a nights drinking and killing people in the shadows. I was on bloodlust. Then the witch Anna came when she heard someone scream. She told me to get out of town because people were starting to get suspicious so she made me a daylight ring and I fled. Then I heard about the Salvatore brothers and I been looking for you ever since."

Her gaze flickered towards me, with an apologetic look? I was confused but I didn't show on my face, and I tried to concentrate on what Bonnie was saying.

"The only explanation I can think of is this: you said the witch was young, right? So I'm thinking every time she duplicated the blood it got weaker. So therefore only allow you to be a vampire for a certain period of time."

"So what happens now?" Brooke asked urgently.

"You become human..."

"So I'm in transition." Brooke stated at the realisation hit her face.

"I'm sorry Brooke." Damon said.

"Its okay." She replied "At least now I get to become human." She was lighting up.

"One more thing, there's no promise you'll survive this."


End file.
